


Holding Hands

by diav



Series: Femslash February 2013 [3]
Category: Kanamemo
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diav/pseuds/diav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mika’s thoughts as she walks to school with Kana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Hands

“Let’s go, Mika-chan! We’re going to be late!”  
  
She felt her face flush when she realised what Kana had done.  
  
They were holding hands as they ran through the back streets to get to school.  
  
Good thing we know the shortcuts on our routes, she thought absentmindedly as she continued to stare at their conjoined hands.  
  
She wasn’t sure whether Kana knew of her affections with how she was more or less patronising her friend in all possible ways, but she was glad she managed to muster the courage to stop by the Fuushin Shinbun that morning. Maybe she would stop by every day.  
  
After all, being able to walk to school together with Nakamachi Kana was a privilege.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the shortest thing I’ve ever written - in terms of fanfiction.


End file.
